Pleasurable Problems
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Kamina loves his new relationship with Yoko  REALLY Loves it  but he still can't bring himself to hurt SImon by telling him the truth  lame summary. w/e


Kamina wasn't sure how many times he and Yoko found time to fuck. Hell, he wasn't exactly counting but he sure as hell knew they did it atleast twice a day… sometimes more. Each "session" typically had more than one round, too. So really, it was impossible to calculate the actual number.

All he knew was that it was like fire every time. The best thing about it was that she was always the one to start the pawing. In all honesty, he had really no clue how desirable he truly was until she informed him. Not that she'd ever vocalize such a thing, of course, but the woman seemed to savor his body like he was one giant candy bar.

It was cute, actually, the way she would try so hard not to get too loud and yet she'd always end up belting all sorts of delicious things. Mostly his name, though sometimes she'd just scream in that amazing voice of hers.

He never ceased to amaze himself, either. After all, growing up underground without the use of a father (or desirable women) to explain certain… things… to him, he found all sorts of ways to bend her body to meshe better with his. The best thing was that Yoko had just as much a sex drive as he did, and was eager to try new things all the time. As much as every man loved a good cock suck Kamina didn't always let her finish him off that way. He found himself to favor giving her goodie bits a taste, too. Not that he necessarily liked the taste, but the way she ground herself into his face was beyond intoxicating and she made the best sounds when he used his mouth. Instead of the usual half-way painful screams she would sigh and coo and lightly moan.

So on one particular cool evening, Yoko had slipped herself away from the campsite when she was certain everyone was asleep. Kamina waited a good few minutes before getting up to follow. They met at their usual spot and exchanged a bit of quirpy banter that still got them both pretty damn aroused for the other.

Kamina, being the gentleman that he was, decided to pleasure her first, milking out all those sweet swears from her pretty mouth, and relishing the way she stroked and scratched at his scalp as his tongue probed her dripping core. He had just nipped at the nub she had and she let out a light squeak that made him chuckle. But just when he put his teeth to her, a shift in the bushes alerted them both.

"M-miss Yoko! Are you okay!" The all too familiar voice of Simon came from beyond the trees. Panic swept over the teens as they desperately tried to cover up. Considering the only thing that was undressed was Yoko's bottom, it shouldn't have been such a hassel, but the lack of sleep and panic left them both without their wits and in their fumbling, Yoko only knocked Kamina down so his mouth was on her inner thigh and she was sitting straight up, trying to yank him away.

"Yoko I—What the hell?"

That was it. Simon was standing directly infront of the two naughty lovers, eyes wide with a mixture of shock and hurt while confusion laced over him. A blush was evident on his face at the state of Yoko's undressedness, but it was clear that he wasn't exactly sure what was really going on. After all, the boy had been as innocent as Kamina once had been. And never in a million years would Kamina (at Simon's age) think to put his mouth to the forbidden regions of a lady's parts.

"Bro? WH-What are you… doing?"

Yoko sighed, shutting her eyes and trying her best to be honest. They both knew how the kid felt about her. After all, he had disclosed the information to his older brother almost a week ago (way after the little trysts started) and Kamina had told Yoko shortly after. They had both agreed to keep it away from him, but never to lie, "Simon, Kamina was-"

"_Snake bite_!" Kamina shouted, putting both hands on her knees, "Our good friend Yoko here was heading to the lake for a bath when a mean ol' snake came out and snapped at her,"

"So… you were..?"

"Sucking out the poison, of course," Kamina laughed a little, making sure not to move lest Simon see the girl was missing her panties as well and the massive erection pulling at his trousers that would not go away.

"But… why were you out here, Bro?"

Kamina had to think about that for a minute, "Coincidence I was behind that tree… taking a piss,"

Simon's brow furrowed, looking at a very annoyed Yoko who quickly changed her face to a bashful smile, "I heard… it sounded like… You were hurt,"

"Sucking out poison hurts, Simon," Kamina put a chuckle to his laugh.

"Thanks for worrying, Simon. I'm fine now," Yoko finally played along, but seemed very sad. Simon caught a glimpse at her tiny shirts balled in a pile near her ankles and he blushed a deeper red, turning away.

"N-No problem. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Sure! I think it's all just about out, but we'll need some bandages," Kamina excused, "Go get some?"

"Oh… yeah, sure," Simon was quick to leave obviously flustered with the sight of Yoko in such a way. He believed what Kamina said was true but something still felt… weird. After all, the way they were talking seemed elevated and Yoko wouldn't even look him in the eye. His humiliation caused his blush of interest to be replaced with that of shame. What if she just didn't want him around? God what an idiot he was.

Meanwhile, Yoko was berating Kamina, pulling up her panties and kicking him as he tried to lick at her some more, "Are you insane? He'll be back soon,"

"I'm trying to make it look like a snake bit you," Kamina explained defiantly, keeping one hand on her belly to steady his face near her inner thigh, "What if he looks?"

"Why did you lie to him, anyway?" Yoko struck him, not wanting to get bitten, "wouldn't it be better to just tell him?"

"He'd be crushed," Kamina sat himself up, sitting beside her to slump at his shoulders, "I couldn't do that to my little brother, Yoko. I mean… it'd be like I betrayed him,"

She smiled, "Oh come on, he adores you. I'm sure he'd get over it… and there _has_ to be something you could do to make it up to him,"

A lightbulb went off in Kamina's head and he turned a very cat-like grin to Yoko. She blinked, but only pushed a little away from him, getting creeped out by his expression, "what?"

"You're right. We _are_ brothers, Yoko," Kamina agreed, putting a hand over hers, "And brother's… _share_…"

When Simon came back into the clearing, bandages in arms, he noticed a very beaten up Kamina laying in the grass while a very angry, very bow-legged Yoko stalked back towards camp. He jumped a little, still very confused, "Y-Yoko, I brought the bandages and…Hey. Should you be walking?"

"Use them on his dumb ass," Yoko's blush did not mask her rage as she stormed through the trees. Simon looked over at Kamina who could only hardly hoist himself up from the ground and grin bashfully at the young boy.

"What'd you do, Bro?"

"Just… trying to be a good brother, Simon. Just trying to be a good brother… "


End file.
